


Happiness

by SoldiersBabyGirl (Sid_Loves_Andy)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid_Loves_Andy/pseuds/SoldiersBabyGirl
Summary: Hanzo never felt such a strong desire to kit before. Hell, he’d never felt such a strong desire to mate before.And it killed him that, though the mind was willing, his flesh was so very weak.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> All the kudos to whomever catches the reference in the twins names!!

For Hanzo, children had never really been an option. Not because he didn’t want them, though he hadn’t allowed himself to think on the idea long enough to form an opinion one way or another, but because they simply didn’t ‘fit’ into his choice of lifestyle.

He’d stifled the feelings of failure and emptiness that came from being an unmated, unkitted omega in his mid-thirties. He’d learned to ignore the judgmental gazes of alphas looking for a nonexistent mating mark, had no time for backward thinking blockheads that wanted him barefoot and pregnant, little more than a hive mind with his alpha. He was tired of being reminded of the ever-present ‘tick-tick-tick’ of his biological clock, couldn’t wait until that last heat faded and kids were no longer a concern.

And then he’d met Jesse.

Jesse, who was about the _least_ alpha-like alpha that he’d ever met. He had manners, for starters. He treated Hanzo like a human being, and not a hole to stick his dick when he wanted to satiate his lusts and eventually, sire pups. He kept his distance during heats, unwilling to take advantage of Hanzo’s compromised state. Jesse gave Hanzo a say in what happened to his body, even when he was so out of it he couldn’t remember his own name. Hanzo’s secondary sexuality didn’t make him any less of a warrior, any less of a teammate, any less of a _person_ in Jesse’s eyes. And Hanzo didn’t know what to do about that.

Because all of a sudden, that biological clock started ticking that much louder. Jesse would be an utterly fantastic father. The cowboy was essentially an oversized teddy bear, with so much love in that big heart of his that sometimes, it made Hanzo dizzy. Even if Jesse never brought it up, he knew that, in the back of his mind, he had to wonder what it would be like to see Hanzo swollen and heavy with his pups. What alpha _didn’t_ want to see the proof of their virility? And, perhaps even more pressing, what alpha would stand by an omega utterly incapable of giving him that?

On the other hand, Hanzo was in no better position to give him those pups than he was all those years ago when he was a yakuza. Even if being a member of Overwatch was considerably less dangerous than the day to day of a yakuza, he still wasn’t safe, and his sporadic heats were a reflection on that lack of security.

He’d never felt such a strong desire to kit before. Hell, he’d never felt such a strong desire to _mate_ before.

And it killed him that, though the mind was willing, his flesh was so very weak.

Jesse was so supportive, it made his head spin. As the years continued to go on, he never once mentioned his failure to produce any pups. He never once blamed him for his fucked up anatomy. He just nursed him through his increasingly less frequent heats, kissed his chronically flat belly, and told him how beautiful and how loved he was. And Hanzo couldn’t help but wonder just how long the façade would last – just how long could he go on without kitting and keep Jessie all to himself?

There’d been so many sleepless nights. So many mornings when he’d woken, sure that Jesse would’ve fled in the middle of the night. So many times he just wanted to come right out and ask why Jesse hadn’t up and left him already…

And then it happened.

\--

“Mommy!” Hanzo felt a little hand poking at his side, and he cracked one eye open to see twin sets of brown eyes looking at him expectantly. “Mommy, it’s time for breakfast! Daddy made scrambled eggs and bacon!”

Trip and Virus were their four-year-old twins, sweet little girls with thick manes of black hair and big brown eyes that just melted his heart. They were decked out in matching red and green fleece pajamas, with smiling snowmen on their shirts and little snowflakes on the pants. They looked so much like Jesse, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Girls, let yer Mommy be. He needs his rest.” Jesse backed into the bedroom, carrying a tray brimming with food.

Jesse set the tray down over Hanzo’s lap, before scooping their little angels into his arms and squeezing them tight to his chest. The girls giggled adorably, making a show of attempting to struggle out of his hold. Hanzo felt his heart swell as Jesse planted a big, fat kiss on both of their cheeks, before tucking them back into bed at Hanzo’s side. Immediately, the girls started to make grabby hands at the food, causing the former yakuza to laugh.

With some finagling, Hanzo dished out the food, laughing even harder when the girls didn’t even wait for their silverware – just reached in and took giant handfuls of food and proceeded to stuff it into their tiny faces. Ordinarily, he would’ve stopped to lecture them about manners and the importance of patience, but then they looked at him with those big brown eyes and messily inquired if he was going to let Daddy’s hard work get cold, and he felt all of the resolve to chastise them flow out of him like water. He was just so hopelessly _happy_ , happier than he could ever remember being.

“Mmm, ‘n how’s my littlest rugrat doin’?” Jesse asked, coming up on the other side of the bed and placing a gentle kiss on the firm dome of Hanzo’s belly. He was over the moon about their newest addition, due in late April.

He received a small kick for his efforts, and feeling their child move inside of his love caused him to break out in the biggest shit-eating grin the raven had ever seen. “He’s doing quite well, love.”

“Girls,” Jesse looked like a hyperactive puppy as he turned his attention to their twins. “Ya wanna feel yer baby brother?”

The two nodded, almost perfectly synchronized. “Yeah!”

Jesse carefully moved the tray aside, before motioning for the girls to join him at Hanzo’s side. Virus put her little head on the swell of his belly, while Trip, a little more hesitant, gently placed her little hand above Hanzo’s belly button. For several moments, it seemed as if nothing would happen. And then, all of a sudden, the baby kicked. Virus shot up, looking between her parents with eyes that were almost comically wide. Trip was staring at his swollen belly in awe.

“Baby brother?” Virus asked softly. Hanzo nodded, before gently running his fingers through her hair.

“Yes, darin. Your little brother wants to say hello.” Trip leaned forward, placing a hesitant hand on his belly one more time. Their identical looks of love and amazement made Hanzo’s heart swell. What had he ever done to deserve this?

Jesse placed a kiss on his temple, “Jus’ by bein’ you, darlin’.” Oh, he must’ve asked that out loud.

With some difficulty, Hanzo sat up and scooped the two girls into his arms, bringing them as close to his chest as he could with the bulge of his belly. “I love you too so very much.”

The girls began to squirm, much as they did when Jesse had hugged them earlier. “Mommy, you’re squishing us!”

Taking that as his cue, Jesse came up on the other side and completed the Daddy-Daughter-Mommy sandwich. “Mmm, guess yer just gonna have ta get used ta bein’ squished, then.”

Hanzo had never been happier than in that moment. For all those years he’d pushed aside those parental instincts, all those years he’d told himself that this would never even be a possibility… He squeezed his babies tighter and ignored the tears chasing down his cheeks.

If this is what true happiness felt like, he never wanted to remember his life before it.


End file.
